Non-alcoholic steatohepatitis or NASH is a common liver disease, which resembles alcoholic liver disease, but occurs in people who drink little or no alcohol. The major feature in NASH is fat in the liver, along with inflammation and damage. NASH can progress into advanced NASH, which is characterized, inter cilia, by hepatic fibrosis. Advanced NASH and conditions leading to or arising from advanced NASH, are a growing problem worldwide, affecting people of every age.